By the Light of the Full Moon
by Magical Aqua
Summary: What if harry's parents survifved Voldamort? And what if he took a unexpected trip back in time for WHO KNOWS how long? PLZ READ AND review HPRL rated R for sexual scenes
1. The Time Turner

WARNING: This is a SLASH fic meaning BOY ON BOY explicit graphic sexual scenes. If this offends you in any way DO NOT READ IT, and if u flame me for writing this I will laugh at your STUPIDITY! *(evil laugh)*  
  
By The Light of The Full Moon  
  
Disclaimer: All of Harry Potter and his world is owned by J.K Rowling..Not ME!!! If you think I own it..then I seriously think you should seek IMMIDATE ATTENTION!!!  
  
Key: ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~( that = transition  
  
_____________________________________________________-- that is time change  
  
Prologue:  
  
What if Voldamort HADN'T killed Harry's parents? What if Sirius had remained their secret keeper? Well, even iff all this happened, how would Harry's life be different? You will find out just HOW different it would be.................(A/N-insert flashy transition here...)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 1- The Time Turner  
  
Ever since Harry was a little kid, he had heard many stories about his father and the other Marauders. Especially from Remus, you see, Remus, or Remy as Harry calls him, was his favorite of them all. James had decided to make him one of Harry's godfathers. Remus always had a soft spot for the youngster, and had spend hours on end filling little Harry's head full of stories about the Marauders. Our story begins on Harry's 11th birthday... (More flashy transitions!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Harry...Harry wake up." Whispered Lily, Harry's mom.  
"Ermph..." Harry mumbled. "My birthday!" he shouted suddenly sitting up. "Hey mom, where's dad?"  
"He's down stairs making breakfast, now hurry up and get dressed, Sirius and Remus will be her soon!"  
"Remus!?" he said jumping up, his emerald eyes sparkling with anticipation. "Can he tell some more stories today?"  
"Sure, if that's what you want" said Lily smiling. "See you at breakfast dear."  
"Ok" he said walking quickly to the bathroom. He quickly brushed his teeth, washed his face, and got dressed. He was wearing his favorite T- shirt and jeans. A black shirt with a full moon and a wolf on the front. Remus had given him the shirt as a Christmas gift that year. He walked down the stairs and was greeted by a very lively "Happy Birthday!"  
Remus and Sirius were sitting at the table, with James frying some bacon and Lily pouring orange juice. Harry ran over to his 2 god fathers and sat right in between them." Thanks" he said smiling widely.  
After breakfast he opened his presents in the living room. He got a remembrall from Sirius, a new T shirt from his mom and dad, and best of all, a special necklace. It was a figurine of a wolf attached to a black leather cord. "I love it Remy!" exclaimed Harry.  
"I knew you would" Remus looked very pleased with himself.  
Suddenly there was a loud CRACK and James's friend Dumbledor appeared in the living room.  
"Happy birthday Harry!" he said merrily before turning to James and whispering something to him.  
"Um Remus? Can you take Harry upstairs please?" he asked giving Dumbledor a sideways look.  
"Alright, come on Harry" he said playfully pushing him to the door.  
"Aw, I wanna know what's going on!" Harry pouted.  
"Oh come on, I'll play hide and seak!" Remus said picking Harry up and dragging him up stairs.  
"Alright, but you have to be it first!" he yelled.  
"Ok, now hide" he said pushing him softly out of the room. "One...Two...Three...Four......."  
Harry ran downstairs to the Kitchen and hid in a cupboard under the sink. He could hear voices coming from the living room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"..the time turner." Said a voice that sounded like Dumbledore's. "Voldamort is looking for it, I believe he plans to go back to his childhood and awaken his younger self at an earlier age in hopes of becoming more powerful."  
"Well is there anything we can do to help?" Lily asked.  
"I was actually hopeing you oculd conceal it here."  
"Definitely, we'll put maney protective spells around our house." He heard James say.  
"Alright, well I must be going, duty calls."  
"Ok bye Dumbledore."  
With another loud CRACK Dumbledore vanished. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Found you!" Remus shouted as he swung the cupboard door open.  
"Alright, now I'll count."  
At the exact moment Harry's parents walked through the door. "Well he left, now we can start the real party!" said James dancing. Harry Giggled.  
  
The party finally ended at 9: 30 and it was time for bed.  
"Can I please tuck Harry in?" begged Remus.  
"Oh alright" sighed James, "but no stories tonight, its way too late."  
"Ok." Remus said scooping up a sleepy Harry and carrying him up to his room.  
That night Harry woke up from a very strange dream he had just had. He had dreamed that he had taken the Time Turner Dumbledore had been talking about, went back in time to when Remy was a little child, and attended Hogwarts with them, becoming one of the Marauders. He couldn't remember what animal he had transformed into, but he did know he definitely wanted the dream to be a reality. So he decided to make it happen. He snuck quietly out if his room and crept down to the living room, where the time turner sat in a china cabinet. He didn't know why or how, but he knew what to do. He put it around his neck and turned it counterclockwise 3 times. Suddenly there was a whoosh of light and he felt like he was flying. Everywhere he looked colors were flying by. Suddenly he landed with a thunk outside the grounds of what he thought must have been Hogwarts.  
  
James awoke with a start at seeing the flashes under the door. He quickly rushed to Harry's room and saw he was gone. Then he went downstairs and the Time Turner was gone too. "Oh no!" he exclaimed. "I have to tell Dumbledore" and with a loud CRACK he had apperated Hogsmede. He quickly ran up to Hogwarts and into the castle. "Dumbledore!" he exclaimed as he ran into his office.  
"Yes James, what is it?" he asked calmly.  
"Harry, he took the time turner and is gone and I think he went back to..well.. the Marauder's time!"  
"Yes this does seem to pose a problem, you see James, Harry probally doesn't know how to get back, and that is the only Time Turner powerful enough to travel such a long time. The only way to get Harry back is if he comes back by himself, or if we create a Time Turner just as powerful as the one Harry took.  
"Well then the only thing we can do is get started on making that time turner!" exclaimed James. "I'm going to the library!"  
"Hold it James, its 3:00 in the morning, I'm sure you can wait until tomorrow to start.  
"Oh all right." Sighed James in defeat.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Well there's the first chappy! I really hope you liked it. Now remember, the more reviews I get, the sooner I will update. And if you must flame, be nice about it, constructive criticism is ALWAYS appreciated. Well bye, if you need to email me for any reason, don't hesitate to email me at chip@viets.com . byebye! 


	2. Hogwarts, the First Experience

By the Light of the Full Moon  
  
Disclaimer: all these wonderfully SLASHY characters belong to J.K. Rowling... Not me!!  
  
Chapter 2: Hogwarts, the First Experience  
  
Ok before I start this chapter im CHANGING something in the first one, instead of Harry appearing in front of Hogwarts, he appears on platform 9 and three quarters right before it is about to leave for Remus and gang's first year. Ok now on with the story!!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Harry slowly made his way to the Hogwarts Express. He figured that sience he had just received his Hagwarts letter in his own time, that he should attend this time's Hogwarts. After all, if he wants to be a marauder, he has to go to school with them! Luckilly he had just bought a wand and school robes the day before his birthday, and was wearing them and holding his wand when he used the time turner. He slowly crept onto the Hogwarts Express. Once on board, he looked for an empty compartment.  
After looking for a while, and not having any luck, he opened the door the the last compartment. Inside was a very handsome young boy. He had short brownish blonde hair, and was pretty well built.  
"Um, hi, can I sit in here?" Harry asked.  
"Sure!" he said very happily. "You're the first person to even want to sit with me!"  
"Well, er, um...thanks" Harry walked over and sat right next to the boy. "I'm Harry po..I mean just err, just Harry." 'Better not say my last name, James is here, I have to be careful!'  
"Hi, I'm Remus Lupin" He stuck his had out and shook Harry's vigorously.  
"So, are you a first year?" asked Harry cautiously.  
"Yup, are you?"  
"Yea!" he said happily. 'Wow, I finally met Remy at MY age, this is going to be great!'  
"Cool, I really hope we're in the same house!" exclaimed Remus.  
"Yeah! Me too."  
Suddenly Remus grimaced in pain, clutching his side.  
"What's wrong?" Harry panicked putting his arm around Remus's shoulder trying to calm him down.  
"It's, gasp, the, gasp, full, gasp, moon." He said in a raspy voice.  
"Remus, are you ok, and what about the full moon?" asked Harry, not wanting him to know that he already knew he was a werewolf. I mean after all Remy had told him in his own time.  
Slowly Remus salmed down and sat up again. "Yeah, I'll be alright. I just get a little, err, well, sick around now." He blushed pushing Harry's arm from around him. "I'm ok now, thanks."  
"Ok, im glad." Just them the foon dart went by. "Oh I forgot money!"  
"Don't worry, I'll buy something." Remus pulled out 2 knuts. "2 Chocolate frogs please." He told the food cart witch handing her the money.  
"Here." Said the food cart witch in a tired voice handing him the candy.  
Remus handed Harry one of the chocolate frogs. "There you go." He said smiling warmly.  
"Thanks said Harry taking the candy cautiously. For some reason, he got a fully feeling in the pit of his stomach, he felt his face grow warm.  
After eating their candy, the both agreed to take a nap. They were both very tired. Harry let the motion of the train lull him to sleep, slumping sideways a little. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
About an hour later, Harry wasn't sure exactly how long, he woke up. Something was different, yet he was still very drowsy, so he couldn't quite put his finger on WHAT exactly was different.  
Something next to him stirred a little, the he heart a muffled "Ermph." It was then that he noticed what was different. Remus had apparently slumped over in his sleep, and was now lying with his head in Harry's lap. Suddenly realizing what a odd position this was, Harry blushed scarlet red. He didn't want to wake Remus up, but also needed to move him before someone walked in on their little 'nap.' He slowly sat Remus up and leaned him back against his seat. Thinking it was ok to go back to sleep now, Harry leaned back and closed his eyes.  
Suddenly the train came to a stop, lurching them both forward.  
"Well, I guess we're here then." Said a drowsy Remus. "Let's go!" he grabbed harry's hand pulling hum to a standing position. Remus pulled Harry towards the door, not letting go of his hand.  
"I'm coming Remus, I know how to walk!" he giggled blushing madly. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
From the train, Remus and Harry had made their way to the lake, and crossed in a boat with 3 other first years. James Potter (harry's daddy!) , Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew. Now the sorting was about to begin....(flashy transition)  
  
All the first years were standing in a nervous line waiting to be sorted into the 4 houses: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Huffelpuf, and Slytherin. Harry was standing with his quickly found friends: Remus, Sirius, James, and Peter. One by one they all got called up to be sorted.  
"Remus Lupin" called out Minerva McGonagall.  
Remus walked up to the stool and sat down blushing when he saw Harry give him a encouraging wink.  
"Well well, Remus Lupin, I think we have a ... Gryffindor!" shouted the Sorting Hat.  
After Remus went James, who also was put into Gryffindor, Peter and Sirius, who were both also put into Gryffindor. Harry was the only first year left standing. Minerva was about to sit down when Dumbledore caught Harry's eye. He stood up and whisperd something to Minerva and she said. "Harry, please step forward."  
Nervously Harry walked up to the sorting hat. Minerva put it on his head and it began to talk.  
"Wow, an unexpected one for sure, your secret I will keep and now ... Gryffindor!" it shouted.  
Harry took off the hat and scampered happily over to Gryffindor table, sitting in between Remus and James.  
"Well, who would have thought, ALL of us in the SAME house? I can already tell this year will be FULL of mischief!" Sirius said in his scruffy voice.  
"Yea, I can see it now, the pranksters of Hogwarts!" exclaimed James.  
"Well not too many pranks, I have to have top marks!" Remus said a worried look on his face. Everyone laughed softly for a moment before Harry broke in.  
"Oh don't worry Remy, we'll make sure we pull enough pranks to get you thrown in detention for a month!" giggling Remus tickled Harry shouting in mock anger.  
Dumbledore stood up and recited his beginning of the year speech. The new friends sat and paid fairly good attention waiting for the feast to begin.  
"Now without further ado, let the feast begin!" Dumbledore said smiling warmly.  
Many kinds of food appeared in front of them and they all started to load their plates with delectable foods.  
"Wow, this is great!" Harry said with much enthusiasm.  
"Yea, I especially like the fried chicken!" shouted Sirius gobbling a drumstick.  
"Come on Siri, don't talk with your mouth full!" James said, his own full of mashed potatoes.  
"You're one to talk Jamie" Remus giggled.  
After about 30 minutes the noise in the Great Hall started to rise again, signaling the end of the feast. Dumbledore stood up and announced that everyone was to return to their Common Rooms, and fore the prefects to escort them.  
The first years filed out after the Gryffindor prefects. They were led through twisting corridors until finally they reached a portrait of a very fat lady wearing a fluffy pink dress.  
"Sugar Quill" said Rei Hino, the prefect they had been following.  
The door swung open and they all clambered through it. Many of the first years headed up to their dorm rooms. Harry and the others followed suit. When they reached their assigned dorm room, there were 6 people assigned to it, them and Frank Longbottom. But there were only 3 beds.  
"Erm, are we supposed to share beds or something?" asked Harry confused.  
"Well duh," said Peter. Didn't you read your letter?  
"Oh yea, err I forgot..." he said making a shaky cover up. "Well who shares with who?" he asked.  
"Ok, you and I will take this one." Said Remus pointing to the one by the window.  
"Alright, then we'll take the one in the middle." Said Sirius motioning to James. "That means that you and Frank have the last one." He chuckled.  
By now it was at least 10:30, but Harry wasn't sure because there weren't any muggle watches around at the time. "Oh! I just forgot, all my cloths are gone, they got burned up at the Orphanage." Said Harry quickly thinking up an excuse for only having one pare of robes.  
"Oh don't worry Harry, you can use some of mine, my mom got all worried and packed about 200 extra pairs." Said Remus handing him some pajamas.  
Harry changed into the robes Remus had given him and put his glasses on the table beside the bed. He walked into the bathroom finding Remus brushing his teeth. Harry did so as well, and quickly took a pee before heading back to the dorm. When he walked in he found the others crawling into bed. He walked over to his and Remus's bed, snuggling into the covers. He felt someone tapping him on the shoulder. "Hmm?" he mumbled wondering what Remus wanted.  
"Um Harry, don't freak out if I like accidentally put my arm on u or something, I move a lot in my sleep." Remus blushed a little.  
"Don't worry, I don't mind." He said turning to face Remus.  
They just lay there gazing at each other until finally Remus fell asleep. Harry closed his eyes and started to fall asleep when he felt Remus move slightly. He opened one eye to see if something was wrong, but then remembered what Remus had said about moving in his sleep. He closed his eyes again, snuggling into the covers. After a few minutes he started drifting into sleep, and right before he fell asleep, he thought he felt someone wrap their arms around him, but he was too drowsy to tell and thought nothing of it as he fell deeply asleep.  
  
************************************************************************ Well, there's chapter 2, what do ya guys think? More fluff? Less fluff? I need some suggestions! Lol well please please review. Sorry my chapters seem a little short, im working on making them longer, but its not easy for me so be patient, well better go, I think my mom is gonna make me practice violin soon... -_-;  
  
BYE BYES!!! 


	3. And The Classes Begin

By the Light of the Full Moon  
  
Chapter 3: And the Classes Begin  
  
Disclaimer- I don't one any of the things associated with Harry Potter except this plot which accumulated somewheres in the vast weirdness of my brain, u take it, I'll shoot you with a cheese gun!....(hides behind vi) she bites!...erm...  
  
************************************************************************  
The next mourning Harry awoke to find him self being hugged from behind. For a moment he snuggled into the person behind him, but then remembered where he was and WHO it was and made a quick roll away, landing on the floor with a loud thud. He jumped up, not wanting to wake his new found friends, and crept quietly towards the bathroom to brush his teeth. After getting ready in the bathroom, Harry walked back to the dorm and commenced to change into his school robes. As he was doing this he heard someone move from James's and Sirius's bed. He quickly finished pulling on his robes and decided to go down to the common room to wait for his friends so they could go to breakfast.  
Sitting down in a comfy fluffy chair by the fire, he started to think about things that had happened in the last 24 hours. 'Wow, this is so weird, just imagine, im growing up with my dad! This is so cool! But I hope my parents in the regular time aren't too worried.' He thought sinking deeper in to the squishy chair. Just then Remus and Sirius stumbled sleepily down stairs. Harry stood up looking at his to friends.  
"Hey you guys, where's James and Peter?"  
"They are upstairs and James said for us to go to breakfast without them." Replied Sirius.  
"Yea, let's go, I'm starving." Said Remus smiling at Harry and heading for the Portrait hole. They clambered out of the portrait and walked together to the Great Hall for breakfast. It was rather eventful. They talked a lot, especially about the quidditch tryouts coming up that Friday for the Gryffindor team. Remus wasn't really into the sport, but Harry and Sirius were. Sirius wanted to try for a beater, and so did Harry, he couldn't think of something more fun then whacking a bludger at someone u hated on the other team, that would be such a rush! Sirius said James was interested in Seaker, which Harry thought would be very cool. After a few more minutes, they all received their schedules. By this time James and Peter had joined them. They all had the same classes, and today their schedule was first, Defense Against The Dark Arts, with Professor Tuskino, after that, they had double Herbology with Professor Sprout, and finally that day Potions, with Professor Shields. (A/N: for those characters such as professors and any other people I need in this fic that haven't already been talked about in one of the real Harry Potter books, I create my own professor of anyone else. You will find that I use mostly Sailor Moon and other anime names ...)  
Remus, being the book worm that he was, decided to go to the library before their first class so he could be 'extra' prepared. Sirius suggested that they go ask Madam Hooch for practice brooms, so they could start getting ready for the quidditch try outs.  
"Sounds good," said James.  
"I'll go with Remus to the library. I don't like quidditch much." Said Peter standing up.  
"Ok, let's go then." Remus stood with the rest of them and they left the great hall together. Harry, James, and Sirius went to find Madam Hooch while Remus and Peter headed towards the library.  
"I don't know HOW they can study before we have even had a class, what a drag!" exclaimed Sirius.  
"Yea sounds pretty boring, but I always say, Whatever floats your boat!" James smiled.  
"Well you have to give them some credit, I mean it shows what a good student Remus really is!" Harry said feeling , for only a moment, that he should have gone with Remus. 'yea but if I wanna play quidditch I better start practicing.' And with that he said nothing.  
After wandering around for a while, they found Madam Hooch walking towards the Great Hall.  
"Hey professor Hooch!" called out James.  
Madam Hooch turned around and walked over to them. "What can I do for you boys?"  
"We were, err, wondering if we could have some practice brooms. We want to try out for quidditch, and we were hoping to start practicing for the tryouts.  
"Well I guess that'd be alright, but you must return them to the broom lockers when you finish with them." She said smiling. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to go talk to Dumbledore about a student who's managed to hex him self purple."  
"Hex him self purple?" asked Sirius cracking up. "Can't be too good at magic if u can manage that!"  
"Yea, well shall we start practicing?" asked James.  
"Yup"  
They headed to the broom lockers and got 3 Shooting Star three hundreds. They trekked out to the quidditch pitch and commenced in practice.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
An hour later James, Harry, and Sirius walked back in after a good quidditch practice. Sirius and Harry had practiced hitting a bludger at each other, then hitting it back; while James had been chasing the Snitch over and over again.  
They deposited their brooms in the broom closet, took a quick shower in the changing room, and headed to the library to get Remus.  
When they walked into the library they found Remus and Peter sitting at a table reading: The Big Book of Curses and Counter Curses.  
"Oh hi, how was your little practice session?" Peter looking up.  
"It was fine, but if you two don't get your butts up we are going to be late for DADA!" Sirius said in a mocking way.  
"Fine, let's go." Remus and Peter stood up, returned the book to the shelf, and walked out the door with James, Sirius, and Harry. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Once in their DADA classroom, they took 5 seats next to each other in the back room. Remus next to Harry, then Peter, James, and Sirius at the end. A few minutes later their professor walked in.  
"Hello everyone, I'm professor Tuskino. This year we will cover basic curses and counter curses. Before I begin, I have to get you something to practice on, please excuse me." She said walking into her office in the back of the room.  
"Wow, look at her!" exclaimed Sirius. "She's a total babe! What is she, 25?" he asked.  
"I don't think she was that pretty." Stated Remus.  
"How can you NOT think she's hot? I mean LOOK at her! Harry, you think she's hot don't you?" asked James.  
"Well, err. No not really."  
Just then professor Tuskino walked back in with carrying a box filled to the top in what looked like green bladders.  
"Eww gross what are those!?" Peter said in disgust.  
"These, class, are special spell indicators. You use a spell on them and they tell you if it would've had the effect desired on an actual wizard or witch." She stated smiling.  
"But how do they manage that?" inquired Remus, always hungry for knowlage.  
"That is not a question of which I have an answer too. Not all magical items have certain ways they work, they just do. I suppose if you REALLY want to know you could ask Dumbledore, but even that's a long shot." She said looking slightly perturbed at being asked a question she couldn't answer.  
"Oh right, sorry professor." Remus blushed slightly.  
"Not to worry, now here everyone get in a group of 5, and one to each group, let's see that means we need um, 7."  
Everyone shuffled around getting into various groups. Of course Harry, Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter were together.  
"Ok everyone take your Magical Indicators." She levitated one to each group before tapping the black board, on which appeared the instructions.  
They were too practice the Conjuctivitis Curse. They were told this was used to blind a foe.  
Harry tried it out first. "Conjuctivitium!" he called out tapping the Magical Indicator. It glowed red for a second and then sputtered out. The magical item made a sound that sounded like a big fart. "Err, what's that mean?" he asked as professor Tuskino walked by.  
"That means that you didn't perform the curse correctly. Remember, swish and flick Harry." She said moving on to the next group.  
James, then Sirius, then Peter all tried it, all getting the fart sound out of the ugly thing.  
"Geez how can ANYONE do this its so annoying!" exclaimed Peter.  
"Conjuctivitium!" Remus said the incantation. The ugly thing glowed red then glowed a bright blue and made a chiming sound.  
"Um is that good?" asked James.  
"Yes, I've read about these, the sputter out when it's done wrong and make that odd noise, but when you've done it correctly they glow blue and chime. Quite fascinating I think." Stated Remus looking very pleased with him self.  
"Remus you're making us look bad!" complained Sirius in mock anger.  
Harry giggled catching Remus's eyes and winking.  
After about an hour the class ended and they headed to the Great Hall for lunch. After lunch, they still had Herbology and Potions to get threw(dunno how to spell!) Though they were all glad for the break.  
After lunch they walked to the green houses together, having a rather uneventful Herbology lesson. After that they walked to the dungeons for potions. When they got there they had a substitute, for Professor Shields had been out on business for Dumbledore that day and wasn't due to return until tomorrow. They had a free period to do their homework.  
Now after dinner and back in the common room, Remus and Harry were playing a game of Wizards chess. Harry was loosing pathetically.  
"But I mean really, couldn't we have done SOMETHING in potions today that was so boring!" Remus complained.  
"Yea it was maybe it'll be better next time." Harry said smiling.  
"I sure hope so"  
"You guys, we're pretty tired, we're going to go to bed, its getting late anyway, see you tomorrow!" Sirius, James, and Peter tromped up stairs.  
After finishing their game, it was now 10:00. "Remus I'm pretty tired too, can we go to bed now?" whined Harry.  
"Ok, but I want to take a shower first." Said Remus walking towards the portrait hole. "I'm going to use the prefect bathroom, James got the password and I've been looking forward to a nice bath all day." He said. "Want to join me?" he asked almost blushing.  
"Err, sure" Harry said. He wasn't very comfortable with taking a bath with another boy, but he didn't want to hurt Remus's feelings so he agreed.'  
The two boys walked to the bathroom together. When they got there, Remus whispered 'fluffy bubbles' and the door appeared in the wall. They walked in and were amazed at what they saw.  
  
MUA HAHAHAHAHA IM EVIL! I'm leaving u JUST before the fluffy bath scene (nothing TOO Sirius(pun intended) cuz they r still 11 but fluff is fine!) now what do u think, should they find out they like eachother this soon, of just get little hints and flirt a bit, its your choice, but I warn you if you don't put what u want in ur review I will go ahead with whatever I wanna do!! Well I g2g now, plz review, also hope you liked it!!! 


	4. All In A Bath

By the Light of the Full Moon Chapter 4: All In A Bath (A/N: I have decided to double space to make this easier on the eyes to read...) Disclaimer: *cuddles Remy* not mine..*cuddles more* wish it was...*cuddles even more* but cute lil Remy and all her other cute characters aren't *cuddles MORE* *tear* ..ok I'll stop being weird now, here's chapter 4! ^______^ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
They walked in and were amazed at what they saw. In the center of the large room was a gigantic bathtub that could easily pass as a swimming pool. Around it were taps with various colored jewels encrusted on them. Harry and Remus walked around the bathtub playing with each different tap, turning one on, and letting the colored bubbles pour out, then turning it off and moving to the next one. They finally decided the liked the Sapphire and the Emerald ones best, so they turned them on and let the tub fill slowly with green and blue bubbles of many different sizes. When it was full, the taps turned off by themselves, and they boys looked at each other as if to ask what to do next. They were slightly light headed by the wonderful smells coming from the bubble filled tub, it smelled like watermelon, and blueberries. 'This is so wonderful' thought Harry. 'It smells just like home when mommy would bake her special pies for tea.'  
"Um, so it's err, filled." Said Remus with a funny expression on his face. "I guess we should get in now then?"  
"Yea I guess so..." Harry walked over to a corner and started to take off his robes. He noticed Remus staring at him and quickly wrapped a towel around his waste, leaving him naked except for the towel. He turned around, a blush on his face, and asked. "Is something wrong Remy?"  
"Oh!" 'How long was I staring?' Remus felt his face grow warm and quickly turned away. "Sorry, nothing." He undressed and wrapped a towel around his waste too. "So, should we get in now?" he asked keeping his back to Harry and sitting on the edge of the tub (a/n:*cough* pool *cough*)  
Harry sat down next to Remus. "You look tense, are you sure you're ok?" he asked putting his hand on Remus's shoulder.  
Remus gave a little jump and blushed madly. "I-I" he gave a small sigh. "To tell you the truth, um...well...no." he said blushing even more.  
"What's wrong, you can tell me anything." Said Harry giving him a worried look.  
"I-I um, I t-think I'm well, err...u-um, I think im gay Harry." He said quietly. "I'll understand if you think I'm a freak now, I mean why would you want to be my friend when I'm gay?" he started to stand up. 'Now Harry will never want to talk to me again! Why does this always happen to me!?' he thought furiously.  
Harry grabbed his hand to hold him back. "No Remus, I still want to be your friend. You see, I'm gay too. Ever since the train ride, I've liked someone who has grown very close to my heart, and when I didn't even think professor Tuskino was remotely pretty, I knew it. I mean, I'm not stupid, I know what other boys think a hot girl is, but I just find one boy more attractive than anyone else I've ever met." He said standing up to face Remus now. 'Well Harry, if you don't tell him now, you might as well never tell him.'  
Remus interrupted his thoughts.  
"Harry?" he was shaking from fear and blushing even more now after what he had heard. "W-who is h-he?"  
Harry took a deep breath and looked into Remus's eyes, searching for something, love was it? Maybe love, or maybe something else, Harry didn't know. "Remus, Remus, i-it's ...it's...it's you." He said waiting for Remus to push him away, or tell him that he thought that was all nice but he didn't feel the same way. But that didn't happen. Instead Remus took his hand.  
"Oh Harry, I can't believe this is happening. You see, I knew I was gay when I met you. You are so cute, and really nice too." He whispered.  
Before either of them knew what was happening, they moved even closer, their faces inches apart. Harry made the last move and leaned in, covering the small space that had been left, pressing his lips against Remus's. It was a small kiss, a quick one, but full of passion. Remus pulled back, very surprised. It was his first kiss, and he thought it was Harry's too from the look he had on his face.  
There was an awkward silence. Then suddenly they both started giggling madly. Neither of them knew what was so funny, but continued to laugh anyways. After a moment Harry stopped laughing long enough to say, "So Remy, that bath is getting cold," before pushing Remus over the edge. He landed in the water with a small splash. He was still under water, and the towel he had been wearing floated to the top. Remus surfaced and glared at Harry in mock anger. "Now, now, Harry, we don't play foul here, unless it can be returned!" he said swimming to the edge grabbing the end of Harry's towel, pulling it off him sending Harry into a stumble as he fell forward and landed right behind Remus. Remus turned around looking for Harry, but didn't see him. Suddenly he heard someone surface behind him. Hands suddenly tickled his side, throwing him into fits of laughter. "H- Harry, stop!" he gasped out.  
Harry obliged and stopped tickling him, and instead wrapped his arms around Remus's neck from behind.  
"Oh no you don't mister, not without proper payback you don't!" Remus spun around quickly and dived at Harry, tickling his middle without mercy. Harry writhed around laughing, and trying to grab Remus's hands to stop the tickle torture.  
Finally Harry managed to get a hold on one of Remus's wrists. He pulled Remus towards him, pulling him into a tight hug. "Can't tickle when you can't move, can you?" he asked in triumph.  
Remus yawned. "Nope, you can't." He said suddenly becoming very tired. He snuggled into Harry placing his head on Harry's chest.  
"You know, you're so cute like this." He said slowly swimming over to one of the many benches on the sides of the tub.  
They lay like that for a few moments. Remus with his head on Harry's naked chest, Harry with his arms wrapped around Remus holding him tight.  
After a while, Remus broke the silence. "I love you Harry." He mumbled sleepily.  
"I love you too, Remus." Whispered Harry kissing his forehead. The two slowly fell asleep in each other's arms, still in the bathtub. Not caring what people would think when they weren't in their dorms the next morning.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Well, that was very fun to write! Coming soon, they wake up in the bathroom late for breakfast. How will they explain this to their friends, let alone their professors!?  
  
bye-bye 


End file.
